


Call My Name

by demon_sloth



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Drabble Fic, I could be doing something better with my time, I should be working right now, I think I just killed the tenses..., I'm going to get lynched for this, Kyrian's a pervert, M/M, Poor Nick, Slash, Solo, What is this? I don't even..., Why?, request, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyrian works off some frustration, Nick accidentally watches. Accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlyn).



> Takes place a year before Night Pleasures

Sweat dripped down his temple as his hand continued to stroke. Kyrian groaned, his breath hitching as he threw his head back against the pillows, eyes rolling to the back of his head, other hand gripping the sheets.

“F-fuck, oh fuck…”

His hips thrust uncontrollably when he squeezed, thumb flicking over the slit, pre-cum sliding down his length and his fingers.

“ _Yesssss-_ “

His strokes sped up, fingers tantalisingly grazing his balls, hips twitching, stuttering, losing all rhythm. Perspiration glistened in the grooves of his abs, the hollow dips of his hips, following the line of his thighs, mimicking the touch of fingertips.

“-so close, so close, _take it, take it, take it-_ “

Head rolling to the side, his gaze locked with the unique hazel-blue of Nick, wide-eyed and half hidden behind the partially open door, back from uni early.

“ _-gods!_ ”

He choked, orgasm slamming into him, back arching impossibly, his mouth slack as he shuddered through the aftermath, breath rasping to starved lungs and pulse pounding in his throat and temples. He let out a soft moan when he collapsed, sheets brushing against over-sensitised skin, heavy in exhaustion. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Nick had disappeared, waving a hand he turned off the lights, letting the darkness hide the predatory curve of his lips.


End file.
